


Keeping Up Appearances

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Mayor Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak have recently reunited and they are beginning to do coupley things like city events. William does not exist in this story.





	Keeping Up Appearances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [411Charlee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/411Charlee/gifts).



> Happy Happy Birthday Charline! This one is for you! Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks so much to @almondblossomme for her help with this story! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own this characters. They are the property of Arrow.

 

Felicity was frantically rushing to get ready for the first charity event she was attending as Oliver’s girlfriend. She had told Oliver she really didn’t like going to these things but what she did like was spending time with him. She just could not get enough of her new boyfriend. And if that meant spending the evening at a stuffy fundraiser - she would do it.

 

She had felt warm all day but she really thought it was from all her rushing around. But when she began sneezing she was suddenly alarmed. NO. No, she could not be sick! She had plans! She had work! She had Oliver!!! And with that last thought she sneezed again and her eyes began to water.

 

Felicity heard her phone buzzing and frantically began searching for it beneath all the discarded dresses she had haphazardly tried on in search of the perfect one for the event. She caught it on the third ring and noticed it was a FaceTime request from Oliver.

 

“Hello” Damn he looked good was all she could think.

 

“Felicity? Are you okay? Did something happen?”

 

Felicity sneezed again. “No, everything is okay. Just sneezed a little. Almost ready. Why don’t I just meet you there.”

 

“Are you kidding? I’m almost at your front door. I can’t wait to pick up my beautiful date.”

 

Oliver smiled and Felicity almost sighed due to his beautiful dimples. It really was a crime that he was this good looking.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Oh no, I said that out loud didn’t I?”

 

“Yep. On my way.”

 

“Okay, I’m just going to fix my makeup. Let yourself in.”

 

*****

 

Oliver was a little worried about Felicity so he headed upstairs as soon as he got to the loft, he caught her grabbing onto to ensuite bathroom sink as she began to sway.

 

“Okay, that’s it,” he scooped Felicity up in his arms and gently pressed a kiss on her way too warm forehead. “Honey, I hate to break it to you but you are sick.”

 

“No,” Felicity mumbled into his chest as she snuggled in further. She so missed being held closely by him.

 

“Yes,” he smiled. “I think we will both have to miss tonight’s event.”

 

Felicity looked up at him as he sat on the bed with her still in his arms. “Why? Are you sick too?”

 

Oliver began clearing his throat. “Yes, I feel a little tickle in my throat. It would be irresponsible for me to go out and spread my sickness among Star City’s lovely citizens. Don’t you agree?”

 

“Absolutely.” Felicity nodded.

 

“Okay, how about you change out of this stunning outfit and put on some comfy clothes. I’ll go make us both some tea. Any preferences?”

 

“Lemon, please?”

 

“Okay, I’ll see you downstairs.”

 

*****

 

Felicity loved that she could just be herself with Oliver. No need to worry about wearing her comfy clothes, he once told her she looked sexy no matter what she was wearing. They were new into their reunion and she still really wanted to impress him. Being sick, not really helping.

 

“Hey,” she said as she made her way down the stairs. Oliver was sitting on the couch with two cups of tea on the table in front of him.

 

“Hey, come sit down. The box of lemon tea was empty so I made us apple. I even added cinnamon sticks as I know you like your sugar.”

 

“My man! You know me so well.” She sat down and cuddled into Oliver. “Are you sure it’s okay for you to miss the event, too?”

 

“Hey, we are sick. We need to rest.”

 

Felicity smiled. She could play along, being sick with Oliver was better than being alone.

 

Oliver turned on the TV and before long, they fell asleep.

 

*****

 

Oliver awoke with a kink his neck from having slept on the sofa and not being twenty anymore, he was about to groan when he became aware of Felicity laying on top of him. How could he groan when this was now his life? God, he loved this woman. And she loved him. He was simply too happy.

 

“I can feel you smiling.” Felicity’s voice cracked as she spoke.

 

“Hey, are you feeling any better?”

 

“I’m going to get…” Felicity attempted to push herself up off the couch and failed miserably. “I guess, that would be a no.”

 

“Come on let me help you up to bed so you can get some proper rest.”

 

“My hero.”

 

*****

 

Oliver had left Felicity with a box of tissues, water and cold meds on her bedside table. He had to rush home and change and head into work. He hated to leave her but she insisted she would only be sleeping and would let him know the moment that changed. Oliver chuckled remembering how she also attempted to use her loud voice to tell him to go to work. It was an epic fail.

 

He checked his phone throughout the morning but no news from Felicity. She must still be sleeping. He had called Curtis to let him know that his partner in crime was down for the count.

 

“Hey, I can’t help notice you seem a little distracted today. Still not feeling well?” Quentin asked as they left their third meeting of the morning.

 

“It’s not me. It’s Felicity, she’s got some bug. I wouldn’t worry but she never gets sick and hoping she’ll rest and get better soon.”

 

“Why don’t I see if we can bump some of our afternoon meetings up and then you can get out of here a bit early on a Friday. What do you say?”

 

“That would be great.”

 

“Well, we can’t leave Felicity alone.” Quentin smiled at Oliver.

 

Oliver knew Quentin was teasing him but he just didn’t care.

 

*****

 

Oliver managed to get free of work around three thirty. He stopped at the grocery store to pick up some lemon tea and all the supplies he would need to make chicken soup. He hated that Felicity was sick, he hoped she was feeling a little better after resting all day.

 

When he walked into the loft he was shocked to see Felicity sitting at her computer surrounded by tissues.

 

“Felicity? What are you doing?” He asked wearily. Maybe she was just looking something up on the internet. Just because she sat at a computer didn’t mean she was working.

 

“I need to get these documents done so we can file them for the new company.”

 

“So you are feeling better?” Oliver knew the answer to this question by looking at her but he thought he’d let her explain.

 

“Not really. But this needed to be done, Oliver.” Felicity couldn’t help but feel defensive. She really didn’t have time to be sick and it’s not like she left the loft. She sniffled.

 

“I understand. Are you almost done? I’m going to make you some soup. Would you like a cup of tea?”

 

“What did I do to deserve you! You are too good to me, Oliver Queen.”

 

He bent down to kiss her and Felicity dodged his kiss. She noticed the hurt look in his eyes. “I don’t want to make you sick and I have yucky chapped lips.”

 

“Felicity, if I get sick, I get sick. But don’t worry about your lips. I love them no matter what.”

 

Felicity’s eyes got watery. “I’m not crying because you are so unbelievably amazing. I’m sick and sick people have watery eyes.”

 

“I believe you. Now here’s your tea.” Oliver handed her a cup of lemon tea.

 

*****

 

Oliver spent the rest of the weekend at the loft. They relaxed, watched movies, played games and cuddled. Despite Felicity being sick, it was the nicest weekend Oliver had in a long time.

 

By Sunday evening, he could see Felicity was definitely on the mend and he caved and they went out for Big Belly Burger.

 

“See this,” Felicity held up her milkshake, “has healing powers. It soothes my throat. Big Belly Burger is healing me.”

 

“So not my chicken soup?” Oliver teased.

 

“Oh, I never would have recovered without your soup! The milkshake only works because the soup has taken effect. The soup is the most important part. I’d be nowhere without the soup...”

Oliver loved her babbles but he had to stop her. He knew she was only doing this because she felt bad. “Felicity, it’s okay. I know you needed both.”

 

“Most awesome boyfriend EVER.”

 

“Now, that you are feeling better, would you like to attend the fundraiser for the library with me on Thursday?”

 

“You had me at library. I’m so in and I have the perfect dress!”

 

*****

 

Felicity agreed to meet Oliver at the fundraiser as he had a late meeting and would be heading to the library directly from work. When she walked into the library she saw Oliver leaning against a bookshelf. Her first thought was wow, hot. Then she realized no he looked physically hot. Oh no! Oliver was sick!

 

She sauntered over to him with a smile on her face. He smiled back her, in a way that gave her butterflies. Once she was close enough she leaned in and whispered in his ear. “Come on baby, I’ll take you home. You are sick and I have this AMAZING chicken soup in my freezer.”

 

“How did you know?”

 

“You were looking a little too hot. Now, come on we have to go. As you said it’s irresponsible to infect the citizens. You weren’t supposed to speak, were you?”

 

“No, I’m just here to show support.”

 

“Well, you did. Now, let’s go.” Felicity took his hand and led him out the door.

 

*****

 

Felicity took Oliver back to her place and set him up with some tea and cold meds while she reheated the soup. Like her, at first, he just needed lots of sleep. She watched him as he slept, even though she told him it was creepy when he did it. Oh how she loved this man.

 

Oliver woke up after a few hours. And reached out for Felicity who was lying next to him working on her tablet.

 

“Hey, you’re awake. Do you want some soup?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Nope? Trust me, your chicken soup was my cure, you should really reconsider.”

 

“I want a Big Belly Burger milkshake.”

 

“Wow. You really must be sick.”

 

Oliver tried to laugh but instead, he made a pained expression. “Hurts. Best girlfriend,” he whispered.

 

“Okay, you stay right here and I’ll do a milkshake run. Don’t go anywhere.”

 

As Felicity headed out to pick up milkshakes, she realized maybe people need chicken soup AND milkshakes to recover.

 

*****

 

By the time the next City event occurred both Oliver and Felicity were in perfect health and there were no excuses not to attend.

 

Oliver arrived to pick her up with flowers. Felicity smiled. “Thank you, let me put these in water.”

 

“Thanks for doing this, Felicity. I know it’s not your favourite thing and I know you are super busy.”

 

“Never too busy for you. And I know this is important to you.” She leaned up to kiss him and he met her halfway.

 

Oliver pulled back after a moment. “Come on, we better leave or we won’t make it to this one either.” He grabbed her and they headed out the door.

 

*****

 

The event to celebrate the reopening of the police headquarters was a tasteful affair. The police in attendance were in uniform and others were dressed for a black-tie affair.

 

Felicity went over to a server to get a glass of wine, while Oliver spoke with Quentin.

 

“I heard that they didn’t even last five minutes at the Library event, she literally dragged him home.”

 

Felicity blushed. They were talking about her. Is that what people thought? She hurried back to Oliver.

 

“What’s wrong?” He raised an eyebrow.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Felicity, don’t tell me nothing.”

 

“Okay, I overheard a woman gossiping about us and they thought I dragged you out of the library event to you know...you know, right?”

 

“Yes, I speak your code. So, some lady, we don’t know thinks we have a wild sex life. I have one question, was she mad about it?”

 

“No! She seemed to think it was amusing.”

 

“Well then,” Oliver turned to Quentin. “Sorry, I have to drag my girlfriend out of here now. We have to keep up appearances!”

 

“Oliver!”

 

“Nope, let’s go! Let’s give the public and us what we want!”

 

Felicity smiled. “If you insist. Night, Quentin.”

 

*****

 

The gossip section of the Star City Journal reported that the Mayor and his girlfriend made another hasty exit last night and they were hoping it was a sign of wedding bells in the future for Star City’s most beloved couple.


End file.
